rugbysevensfandomcom-20200215-history
North America and Caribbean Women's Sevens Championship
The North America and Caribbean Women's Sevens, now also known as the NACRA Women's Sevens, is the regional championship for women's international rugby sevens in North America and the Caribbean. The tournament is held over two days, typically on a weekend in November. It is sanctioned and sponsored by NACRA, the North America Caribbean Rugby Association, which is the rugby union governing body for the region. Rugby sevens — also known as 7-a-side, or 7s — is a short form of the sport of rugby union that was first played in 1883. The first (men's) internationals took place in 1973. As women's rugby union developed in the 1960s and 1970s the format became very popular as it allowed games, and entire leagues, to be developed in countries even when player numbers were small, and it remains the main form the women's game is played in most parts of the world. However, although the first women's international rugby union 15-a-side test match took place in 1982, it was not until 1997 before the first women's international 7s tournaments were played, when the 1997 Hong Kong Sevens included a women's tournament for the first time. Over the next decade the number of tournaments grew, with almost every region developing regular championship competitions. This reached its zenith with the first Women's Sevens World Cup in 2009, shortly followed by the announcement that women's rugby sevens will be included in the Olympics from 2016. The first official regional 7s championship for international women's teams from North America and the Caribbean was held in Barbados in 2005. The tournament was run by NAWIRA, the North America and West Indies Rugby Association, which was the predecessor of NACRA. The regional 7s championships have periodically served as pre-qualifying competitions for the Rugby 7s World Cup, or other sevens tournaments. The following are details of all regional women's international championships played in North America and the Caribbean, listed chronologically with the earliest first, with all result details, where known (included are the NACRA Women's Sevens and other official regional championships, e.g. NAWIRA Women's Sevens tournaments). NAWIRA Tournament 2005 Venue/Date: 19–20 November 2005, Barbados Summarised POOL A *Guyana 12-10 St Vincent *St Lucia 15-5 Barbados *Jamaica 17-0 St Vincent *USA 36-0 Trinidad and Tobago *Guyana 29-0 Barbados *St Vincent 10-7 St Lucia *Jamaica 10-0 Guyana *Trinidad and Tobago 46-0 Barbados *USA 46-0 St Lucia *Trinidad and Tobago 19-10 Jamaica *USA 38-0 Guyana *Jamaica 29-0 St Lucia *St Vincent 37-5 Barbados *Trinidad and Tobago 12-5 Guyana *USA 38-0 St Vincent *Jamaica 48-0 Barbados *Trinidad and Tobago 24-0 St Lucia *USA 52-0 Barbados *Guyana 15-0 St Lucia *Trinidad and Tobago 26-5 St Vincent *USA 40-5 Jamaica Special Exhibition Match USA 29-0 West Indies NAWIRA Tournament 2006 Date/Venue: 11–12 November 2006, Garrison Savannah, Barbados. (Source NAWIRA) *'Participants:' Barbados, Jamaica, Guyana, Trinidad & Tobago, St. Lucia, St. Vincent Day 1 Match Schedule *USA Development Eagles 22-0 Jamaica *Trinidad & Tobago 14-5 Guyana *Barbados 0-41 USA Development Eagles *Barbados 0-34 Jamaica *USA Development 19-0 Guyana *Trinidad & Tobago 25-0 Saint Lucia *Barbados 0-34 Guyana *USA Development Eagles 41-0 Saint Lucia Day 2 Match Schedule *Guyana 0-0 Jamaica *Barbados 0-42 Trinidad & Tobago *Jamaica 34-0 Saint Lucia *USA Development Eagles 24-0 Trinidad & Tobago *Barbados 5-25 Saint Lucia *Guyana 36-0 Saint Lucia *Jamaica 26-5 Trinidad & Tobago There were no extra classification games NAWIRA Tournament 2007 Date/Venue: 17–18 November 2007, at Winton Rugby Centre, Nassau, Bahamas. Participants: USA Developing Eagles, Canada Development, Guyana, and Jamaica. Trinidad & Tobago were a late withdrawal. (Source NAWIRA) Summarised Matches Day 1 Match Schedule *USA Dev Eagles 12-0 Jamaica *USA Dev Eagles 7-5 Guyana *Canada 22-0 Jamaica *Guyana 10-24 Canada *Guyana 0-10 Jamaica *USA Dev Eagles 7-17 Canada Day 2 Match Schedule *Canada 21-0 Jamaica *USA Dev Eagles 24-0 Guyana *USA Dev Eagles 12-0 Jamaica *Guyana 0-38 Canada *USA Dev Eagles 15-19 Canada *Guyana 0-12 Jamaica There were no extra classification games NAWIRA World Cup Qualifier 2008 Venue/Date: Nassau, Bahamas, 25–26 October 2008. World Cup qualifiers, two to qualify for Dubai. Originally there were three groups of three but due to the very late withdrawal of St Vincent and the Grenadines it became two groups of four. Group Stages POOL A *USA 45-0 Bermuda *Trinidad & Tobago 5-0 Guyana *Guyana 41-7 Bermuda *USA 52-0 Trinidad & Tobago *USA 45-0 Guyana *Trinidad & Tobago 36-0 Bermuda POOL B *Jamaica 39-0 Barbados *Canada 53-0 Cayman Islands *Jamaica 48-0 Cayman Islands *Canada 57-0 Barbados *Canada 29-0 Jamaica *Barbados 10-5 Cayman Islands Classification Stages Quarter Finals *USA 67-0 Cayman Islands *Jamaica 0-12 Guyana *Barbados 0-34 Trinidad & Tobago *Bermuda 0-34 Canada Bowl Semi Finals *Jamaica 34-0 Cayman Islands *Barbados 10-10 Bermuda (Bermuda score SD try) Shield Final (7th) *Cayman Islands 10-5 Barbados Bowl Final (5th) *Jamaica 53-0 Bermuda Cup Semi Finals *USA 59-0 Guyana *Canada 41-0 Trinidad & Tobago Plate Final (3rd) *Guyana 15-5 Trinidad & Tobago Cup Final (1st) *USA 14-14 Canada (Canada score SD try) NACRA Tournament 2009 Date/Venue: November 14–15, Mexico City, Mexico. Guyana, St Lucia, Cayman, Mexico and Bahamas took part.Guyana record double in men's and women's sevens Day 1 Match Schedule *Mexico 12-5 Cayman Islands *Guyana 17-10 Saint Lucia *Guyana 24-0 Cayman Islands *Saint Lucia 22-0 Bahamas *Mexico 5-12 Saint Lucia *Guyana 45-0 Bahamas *Mexico 12-17 Bahamas *Saint Lucia 15-0 Cayman Islands *Cayman Islands 22-12 Bahamas *Mexico 5-33 Guyana Day 2 Match Schedule *Mexico 12-12 Saint Lucia *Guyana 47-0 Bahamas *Mexico 0-27 Guyana *Cayman Islands 10-5 Bahamas *Mexico 27-7 Bahamas *Saint Lucia 19-5 Cayman Islands *Saint Lucia v Bahamas (not played) *Guyana 26-0 Cayman Islands *Mexico 19-12 Cayman Islands *Guyana 19-0 Saint Lucia There were no extra classification games NACRA Sevens Championship 2010 26–27 July 2010, at Georgetown, Guyanahttp://www.nawira.com/ Pool stage *Cayman 7-10 Mexico *Trinidad & Tobago 5-5 Jamaica *Guyana 46-0 Mexico *Cayman 0-36 Jamaica *Trinidad & Tobago 27-0 St Lucia *Guyana 0-0 Jamaica *Cayman 0-12 St Lucia *Trinidad & Tobago 31-7 Mexico *Guyana 10-0 St Lucia *Guyana 46-0 Cayman *St Lucia 10-0 Mexico *Cayman 0-43 Trinidad & Tobago *Mexico 12- 19 Jamaica *Guyana 12-0 Trinidad & Tobago *St Lucia 0 15 Jamaica Seedings After Round Robin Tournament: 1st Seed, Guyana, 14 pts 2nd Seed, Jamaica, 13 pts 3rd Seed, Trinidad & Tobago, 12 pts 4th Seed, St Lucia, 9 pts 5th Seed, Mexico, 7 pts 6th Seed, Cayman, 5 pts Semi-finals *Jamaica 7-12 Trinidad & Tobago *Guyana 21-0 St Lucia 5th place *Mexico 26-5 Cayman 3rd place *Jamaica 22-0 St Lucia Final *Guyana 14-12 Trinidad & Tobago NACRA Sevens Championship 2011 12–13 November 2011, at Bridgetown, Barbadoshttp://www.nawira.com/ Pool A *Guyana 5-0 Mexico *St Lucia 7-19 USA South *Mexico 0-19 USA South *St Lucia 10-0 Barbados *Guyana 7-14 USA South *Mexico 5-0 Barbados *USA South 22-0 Barbados *Guyana 5-5 St Lucia *Guyana 39-0 Barbados *St Lucia 5-0 Mexico Pool B *Trinidad & Tobago 50-0 St Vincent *Jamaica 15-0 Guadeloupe *Maple Leafs 52-0 Guadeloupe *Cayman 22-5 St Vincent *Trinidad & Tobago 12-0 Cayman *Jamaica 0-38 Maple Leafs *Trinidad & Tobago 5-26 Maple Leafs *Jamaica 17-0 Cayman *Jamaica 30-0 St Vincent *Trinidad & Tobago 34-0 Guadeloupe *Cayman 0-60 Maple Leafs *St Vincent 5-7 Guadeloupe Pool A Pool B 9th/11th Ranking Round-robin 9th-11th ranking round-robin *Barbados 12-0 St Vincent *Guadeloupe 5-5 St Vincent *Barbados 10-14 Guadeloupe Cup Quarter Finals *USA South 31 - 0 Cayman Islands *Maple Leafs 26 - 0 Mexico *Jamaica 15 - 10 Guyana (in sudden death) *Trinidad & Tobago 5 - 0 St Lucia Cup semi-finals *USA South 5-26 Jamaica *Maple Leafs 17-0 Trinidad & Tobago Plate semi-finals *Cayman 5-10 Guyana *Mexico 5-10 St Lucia 7th/8th Place Playoff *Mexico 27-10 Cayman Plate final(5th/6th) *Guyana 26-0 St Lucia 3rd/4th Playoff *Trinidad & Tobago 14-10 USA South Final *Jamaica 0-38 Maple Leafs NACRA World Cup Qualifier 2012 Venue/Date: Ottawa, Canada, 25–26 August 2012. World Cup qualifiers, winner to qualify for Dubai. Originally six teams entered but the late withdrawal of Guyana resulted in a redraw and a single pool. Pool Stages *Canada 62-0 Mexico *Jamaica 17-0 Cayman Islands *Canada 50-0 Cayman Islands *Jamaica 19-7 Trinidad & Tobago *Canada 45-0 Jamaica *Trinidad & Tobago 25-12 Mexico *Canada 39-0 Trinidad & Tobago *Mexico 35-0 Cayman Islands *Jamaica 24-0 Mexico *Trinidad & Tobago 36-0 Cayman Islands Semi-finals *Trinidad & Tobago 22 - 5 Jamaica *Canada 42 - 0 Mexico FINAL *Canada 46 - 0 Trinidad & Tobago NACRA Championship 2013 Notes Category:NACRA Sevens Category:Women's rugby sevens competitions